As a rule, household appliances are relatively heavy and therefore are quite secure in the position they were placed. Many household appliances, however, have a treatment chamber which can be closed off by means of a door. By way of example, such a door is attached to most cooking devices such that it is opened about a horizontal axis and represents an essentially horizontal surface in the opened state.
Under unfavorable circumstances, such an open door can act as a kind of lever so that the household appliance can tilt or even tip over in the worst case. By way of example, this lever effect can occur, for example, if a child climbs onto the open door, or, for example, if a heavy piece of food is temporarily placed on the open door. In such cases, the household appliance can start a tilting motion because of the weight of the child or of the piece of food. Apart from that, a household appliance can also tilt or tip over if a user holds on to it and the user himself tips over backward or falls.
In particular, in the case of household appliances which have a treatment chamber that can be closed off by means of a door, the otherwise secure position of the household appliance alone may, under certain circumstances, not be sufficient owing only to the weight of the household appliance.
It is advisable to reduce the risk of the household appliance tilting or tipping over because it could result in a risk of injury. In order to prevent the household appliance from tilting, the back of the household appliance may be screwed onto the wall of the installation location. In case a wall is at all available behind the household appliance, such fastening, however, is usually visible and thus not desired by a user. A fastening starting, for example, in the front at the legs of the household appliance is frequently unreliable because such fastening to the front of the household appliance cannot provide an adequate support against the arising lever forces.
Devices for a tilt-proof connection of a household appliance to its installation location are known from DE 601 32 049 T2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,437 A, WO 2009/002632 A1, and from FR 2 251 227 A5. What these tilting protections have in common is that the holding element on the side of the household appliance is already connected to the holding element on the side of the installation location prior to the connection to the household appliance. In this way, the household appliance must be pushed onto the holding element at the installation location. In the case of heavy household appliances, positioning them securely is not always easy; if need be, the holding element must even be readjusted at the installation location.